What if Faith
by Katy M VT
Summary: What if Sam had been electrocuted instead of Dean? Spoilers through Season 2. Chapter 2 of 2 up
1. Chapter 1

Faith-What if Sam was the one electrocuted?

The boys pulled up to an old, dilapidated house and got out of the car. They headed to the trunk and pulled out their tazers. "What do you have these amped up to?" Sam asked.

"100,000 volts," Dean answered.

"Wow!" Sam exclaimed.

"Yeah, I want that rawhead extra freaking crispy," Dean explained.

They entered the house and headed into the basement. They heard noises coming from an old wardrobe, and went over to it. Dean motioned to Sam to open it. Sam did and they found two kids huddled inside, scared.

"Is it still here?" Dean whispered to them.

The kids nodded, too afraid to speak. "OK, come on, we'll get you out of here," Dean said.

"Sam, take them outside."

Sam was about halfway up the stairs with the kids, when he felt a hand grab him from below. The next thing he knew he was tumbling down the stairs.

"Sam!" Dean yelled from the other end of the basement where he had gone in search of the monster.

Sam landed in a puddle of water, and not thinking took aim at the Rawhead. He hit it straight on, but the charge came back to him also, since it was in the same puddle of water. Dean called for an ambulance, took the kids outside and returned to wait with his brother.

Later at the hospital

"How is he doctor?" Dean asked.

"I'd say he only has about a month to live," the doctor answered.

Dean brushed by the doctor and went into Sam's room. "I just talked to your doctor."

"Yeah, don't worry about it," Sam said.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

"Hopefully, I'll be with Jessica again, and can meet mom," Sam said, trying to look on the bright side of things.

"Don't talk like that," Dean admonished.

"Dean, you can't save me from this," Sam said, not wanting Dean to blame himself for Sam dying.

"Watch me," Dean countered, and left the room.

SSSSSSS

Back at the hotel room, Dean started calling all of his dad's contacts trying to find a way to save Sam. Nobody had any suggestions until he spoke with Joshua.

"I heard about a faith healer in Nebraska. He's supposed to be the real deal," Joshua told Dean.

"That's ridiculous," Dean said. "There's no such thing as God, so how could he heal people?"

"I don't know, but supposedly, he is," Joshua answered.

"I don't have time to waste dragging Sam to some charlatan in Nebraska. I'll have to find something else," Dean said.

SSSSSSSSSSS

The next day in the hospital, Sam was sleeping and Dean was keeping vigil by his bed. The doctor came in and said, "Dean, I know how to save your brother."

"You do?" Dean asked suspiciously. I thought you said there was nothing we could do?" Dean asked, puzzled.

"I didn't say that. The good doctor did," came the reply, as the doctor's eyes glowed red.

"Who are you? What are you?" Dean asked.

"I'm a demon. You've heard of demon deals, right?" the demon asked.

"Yeah, sure, so, what you want my soul?" Dean asked.

"No, something else," the demon answered.

"What?" Dean asked.

"I've been sent here by my boss for something very specific. He wants a gun."

"A gun?" Dean asked, "Can't he just go to a gun store?"

"It's a very special gun, an old colt revolver. It's owned by a man named Daniel Elkins in Colorado," the demon explained.

"OK, so seriously, I'm assuming your boss is a demon?" Dean asked.

"Of course," the demon answered.

"And he can't steal his own gun?" Dean asked. This was all very strange. Of course he would steal to save Sam's life, but there had to be a catch.

"Daniel Elkins is a hunter. His house is filled with Devil's traps and salt lines. Demons can't get near the place. I'm surprised you haven't heard of him. He's a friend of your father's."

"Yeah, now that you mention it, the name does sound familiar. So, you're telling me that if I steal this gun and give it to you, Sam will get better?" Dean asked.

"Absolutely."

"How do I know you won't back out once you have the gun?" Dean asked.

"Once I make a deal, I have to follow through. Those are the rules," the demon explained.

Dean looked at Sam. This sounded like no big deal, and a no-brainer.

"OK," he answered.

"Not so fast, there are some stipulations," the demon said.

"I knew it," Dean said.

"You must return here within 2 days with the gun. If you don't, not only does Sam die, but you die also. Plus, I get both your souls," the demon warned.

"I can't sell someone else's soul," Dean protested.

"Actually, in a case where you are bargaining for another life, you can," the demon answered.

Dean sighed and slowly nodded his head.

The doctor bent down and kissed Dean.

"Ewww, what are you doing?" Dean protested.

"That's how we seal a deal," the demon answered.

"Tell Sam I'm running an errand and I'll be back," Dean said.

"Sure, no problem."

"And don't you dare mention this deal," Dean warned.

"Of course not. If you are successful, Sam will never know you made it," the demon assured Dean.

SSSSSSSS

After driving 7 hours straight, Dean arrived in Manning, Colorado. He found a phone book and found out where Daniel Elkins lived. He parked down the street, crept up to the house and hid behind some bushes. He could tell Elkins was home. This wasn't good. He just wanted to get in, get the gun and leave. No chance of anyone getting hurt that way.

Dean decided to wait. The guy might leave, it was just after 7 p.m. He might have an evening out planned. If not, he would try to break in after he went to sleep. But hunters were generally light sleepers and he would probably wake up. Not the best option.

Fifteen minutes later, Dean saw the door open and Daniel emerge. He headed to his car, got in and drove away. Dean waited to be sure he was out of sight, and then slowly approached the door. He looked for an alarm. Of course he found one. No surprise there. He disarmed it, picked the lock and entered.

He saw a safe across the room. He approached it, completely aware of his surroundings the whole time. He noticed a motion sensor and stepped over it. When he got to the safe, he noticed that that was wired with an alarm, also. "This guy doesn't fool around," Dean murmured. He got past the alarm, cracked the safe and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw an old Colt revolver. He grabbed it and started back to the door. He forgot about the motion sensor and swore when he heard alarms going off. He ran as fast as he could and made it to his car and drove off, just as he heard sirens approaching. Half an hour later, he began to breathe easier, since he hadn't been pulled over yet, he figured he was in the clear.

SSSSSSSSS

He walked into the hospital and went straight to Sam's room. He peeked his head in and saw the "doctor" leaning over Sam. He hated Sam being so close to a demon, it made him sick. "Doc, can I talk to you outside for a minute?" Dean asked.

The doctor turned to him and flashed him his eyes, "Sure," he answered. "Sam, we'll be right back and I think I may have some good news for you."

Sam felt so weak, but he was with it enough to wonder what he could possibly mean by that. What kind of good news could you have for someone who had days to live?

Out in the hall, Dean handed the demon the gun. "Excellent," he said, inspecting it.

"Now, you'll hold up your end of the bargain?" Dean demanded.

"Of course, follow me," he said.

They went back in Sam's room and the doctor said, "We've changed the medicine in your I.V.s with an experimental drug that your brother approved. He didn't want us saying anything to you until we knew for sure, but your test results are very promising. You should start feeling better soon, and be back to normal in about a week," the doctor said.

"Really?" Sam asked.

"Yes," the doctor replied. "We're going to let you check out tomorrow and you can recuperate at home."

"That's great," Sam said.

"Sure is," Dean smiled at Sam.

The demon left. The next day when the doctor came in with the release papers, it was the doctor. He didn't remember the last couple of days, but he figured he should probably keep that information to himself.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

John Winchester happened to be in Denver, when his friend Daniel Elkins called him. "John, I need your help," he began.

"What is it? I'm kind of busy nowadays," John hedged

"I had the Colt, but someone stole it," Daniel said.

"You've had the Colt this whole time?" John asked.

"I've never let anyone know. It's too important."

"What gave you the right?" John asked angrily.

"Listen, that doesn't matter now. The colt is gone, and we don't know who has it. We have to get it back in case they are planning on destroying it, or using it to open the devil's gate," Daniel said.

"You're right. Getting back is our first priority. But, when we do, I get to use it."

"On what?" Daniel asked.

"The demon who killed my wife."

"Do you know where it is?" Daniel asked.

"No, but I'm closing in," John answered.

Daniel took a deep breath and finally said, "OK, if and when we get the colt back you can hang on to it until you find the demon or a year, whichever comes first."

"Deal," John agreed. "After all, he was closing in on it. Couldn't take him more than a year to finish him off now. "Where do we start?"

"I think we need more help, do you know of anybody?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah, my sons," John answered immediately. "Let me find out where they are and I'll get back to you."

John hung up and dialed Sam's phone. He wanted to hear Sam's voice. Dean had left a message that he was sick but not to worry about it. Probably needed a tonsillectomy or something.

"Hello?" Sam answered.

"Sam," John said.

"Dad?" Sam asked.

"Where are you boys?" John asked.

"Cheyenne," Sam answered.

"Good, a friend and I are in Colorado and we could use some help. We're going to come out."

"Well, I don't know how much help I'll be. I've been sick," Sam answered. He didn't want his dad not to come, but he also didn't want him to be mad at him for wasting his time.

"Suck it up, Sammy. We'll be there tomorrow morning."

John hung up, called Sam and told Daniel where to meet him the following morning.

SSSSSS

Dean came back to the room with food. "I brought you soup."

"Thanks, I'm starving. Probably a good sign, right?"

"Yeah, you've been out of the hospital 3 days, and you've been feeling better each morning. You'll be hunting again in no time."

"About that," Sam began, "Dad called while you were out."

"He did?"

"Yeah, he says he wants our help with something."

"Did he say what?" Dean asked.

"No just that he was bringing a friend."

"Did he say what friend? When will they be here?"

"No, and tomorrow morning. They're coming from Colorado," Sam answered.

"Colorado?" Alarm bells started going off in Dean's head.

"Yeah, so?" Sam asked.

"Nothing, just surprised he was so close is all," Dean covered.

SSSSSS

The next morning, after they had gotten up, Dean asked Sam when they were supposed to get there.

"Soon, I think," Sam answered

"OK, I'm going to run out and get us some breakfast. You wait here for them," Dean said and left. He was worried, but there was no way this Elkins guy could know that he was the one who stole the Colt. He would just have to play it cool.

Minutes after Dean left, there was a knock on the door. Sam answered it to his father and another older man. "Sam, this is Daniel Elkins. Daniel, this is my younger son, Sam."

"Nice to meet you, Sir," Sam said, shaking Daniel's hand.

"You, too," Daniel replied.

"Where's Dean?" John asked.

"He went to get food."

"Figures," John said, rolling his eyes.

"So you didn't really say what this was all about on the phone," Sam prompted.

"We need to find who stole a very special gun of mine. I have a surveillance video but didn't recognize the guy. We can take a look at it and decide where to go from there," Daniel said, pulling out his laptop and booting it up. A minute later, they were looking at a freeze frame of Dean's face. John and Sam exchanged glances. Just then the door opened and Dean walked in.

"It's you! You stole my gun," Daniel accused. "I want it back."

"I don't have it anymore," Dean said softly.

"What did you do with it, Dean? Why did you even take it in the first place?" John asked, angrily. He couldn't believe his son would do this. "More interestingly, how did you even know what it was or where to find it?" Now he was just curious.

"A demon told me, I stole it for him and gave it to him," Dean answered.

Daniel looked at John, "This is your son? A man who works for demons."

"I'm sure there's some sort of explanation." John was getting more confused by the minute.

Dean remained silent.

"Dean?" Sam asked. He had been silent up until now, but he was as confused as his father. Why would he do something for a demon.

"I had to," Dean said after a minute.

"Why?" John demanded forcefully.

"Because Sam was dying, and a demon came and said he could save him if I got him this gun. What would you have done, Dad?"

"I don't know, Dean. Did you know what this gun is?"

"It's a gun," Dean answered.

"It's more than that," Daniel answered. "It's the key to opening Hell's doors. With this gun, they can let all the demons out of hell. They'll have an army and they'll launch a war."

"So, a demon army loose on earth, that's going to be my fault, too?"Sam asked. "Dean, why did you do that?" Sam asked, almost in tears. His mother and Jessica died because of him, and now most likely the whole world was going to, also.

"Sam, I didn't know all that. But even if I did, I probably still would have done it. You're my brother. I couldn't let you did, I just couldn't."

"Do you know the name of the demon you gave it to?" Daniel asked. He was getting very uncomfortable. He wanted to be mad at this Dean kid, but found it very difficult, seeing how much he loved his brother.

"It was a crossroads demon. He said it was for his boss, but I don't know who that is."

"I guess that's that, then." Daniel sighed. "There will be no way to track it down now that demons actually have it." He stormed out of the room.

When he had left, John turned and looked at Dean. "I don't know whether to be mad at you for stealing that gun, or proud of you for saving your brother's life. Why didn't you tell me it was that bad?"

"I asked him not to," Sam answered for Dean. "I was afraid that if you came…we haven't seen each other for years and I didn't want to have a fight right before I died. On the other hand, if you knew and didn't come, I would feel hurt by that, you know?"

"I'm just glad you're OK son, " John said, pulling Sam into a hug. Dean looked on with a smile. "I'm sorry, but I have to leave now. I have to find that demon and find a way to kill him. Time is of the essence now."

"Bye, Dad. I'm sorry," Dean said.

"I probably would have done the same thing," John said, hugging Dean now.

He looked back, smiled, and walked out the door.

Sam and Dean exchanged a glance. Sam's saying "It's OK, I understand" and Dean's saying "I would do anything to protect you."

The End


End file.
